1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element of an organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer positioned therebetween. Electrons injected from a cathode, which is one of the electrodes, and holes injected from an anode, which is another one of the electrodes, are combined with each other in the organic light emitting layer to form excitons. The formed excitons emit energy, such that the organic light emitting element emits light.
The organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels each including an organic light emitting element composed of a cathode, an anode, and an organic light emitting layer. Each of the pixels is provided with a plurality of transistors and a storage capacitor to drive the organic light emitting element. The transistors include a switching transistor and a driving transistor.
Each of the pixels may be partitioned by a pixel defining layer for which a light emitting region is opened. Organic light emitting elements including light emitting layers emitting red, green, and blue light may be formed in the opened light emitting regions of the pixel defining layer. In addition, further elements such as a polarization film and a phase difference film, a black thin film, or a color filter are formed thereon, thereby constituting a display panel.
Display panels constituted as described above may become thick due to the combined thickness of the pixel defining layer, the polarization film, the phase difference film, and the color filter, together a number of different other elements present in addition to the organic light emitting elements, such that light emitting efficiency may be decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.